


[授权翻译]Love Is A Much More Capricious Communicator 爱在心口难开

by KeepCalmAndPlayDumb



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clumsy Sherlock, Crack, Embarrassed Sherlock, Fluff, Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sherlock Being an Idiot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalmAndPlayDumb/pseuds/KeepCalmAndPlayDumb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>应梗：在Sherlock的目光落在在John身上的那一刹那，他就一见钟情。不幸的是，Sherlock在感情这方面可以算是个两岁小孩，并且每当他尝试着与John对话都会语无伦次舌头打结并且变得蠢笨。当人人都在说着Sherlock是有多么聪明时，John一直在纳闷着他们口中的和自己遇见的究竟是不是同一个Sherlock Holmes，因为他所见过的那个Sherlock连一句条理分明的话都几乎无法组织起来。</p><p>旧文搬运。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]Love Is A Much More Capricious Communicator 爱在心口难开

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Is A Much More Capricious Communicator](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599280) by [guns_and_poses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guns_and_poses/pseuds/guns_and_poses). 



那个男人说不出任何能让人听懂的话，比如“你好”或是“谢谢”。他只是接过了John递去的手机，然后在一片尴尬中注视了他足足有几亿年然后才说道：“晒黑了。”

“抱歉？”

“你晒黑了。在你的脸上。”陌生男人说道。“还有你的手上。”他又补充道，即便那并不使那 _从天而降的_ 陈述减少一分离奇。 

“Oh。”John眨了眨眼，有些不知该如何反应，“是的，我刚服役完回到伦敦，在阿富——”

“——汗！”那个男人与他异口同声地说道，“我正准备那么说。”

“Oh,”John再次说道，因为那听上去没有“好——吧……”那么无礼。

John听见背后的门被推开，紧接着一位女子端着一杯咖啡走进了实验室。她将拿着咖啡杯的手伸向那个男人，但他没有接过去，即便他嘴中说着：“啊，Molly，咖啡。谢谢。”

那个男人仍盯着John并且仍没有任何接过那个杯子的实际动作，这时那位女子——Molly——迟疑地说道：“Sherlock，我以为你说你想要咖啡的。”她更为坚定地举着那个茶杯，直到那个男人——他的名字显然就是Sherlock——没看一眼就接过了咖啡。

“咖啡！”Sherlock突然感叹道。

“咖啡？”John重复着，向Molly看了一眼。她有些局促地向他微笑，困惑地上下耸了耸双肩。

“我想要喝咖啡。”Sherlock说明道，令人不解地。

John低头向Sherlock手中的茶杯——热气仍在从暗色的液体中缭绕升起——投去一瞥。“你手里拿着的不就是咖啡吗？”

Sherlock就像刚刚意识到那个杯子的存在一样低头看向它。他皱了皱眉。“不。我的意思是没错。我的意思是不，那不是——”他太过迅速地将茶杯撂在操作台上以至于咖啡晃出了杯沿。“我的意思是，人们有时会喝咖啡。”

“呃……是的。”John同意道，虽然“是的”上扬的语调使它更像一个问句。“我想是会的。”

Sherlock脸皱成一团，然后他摇了摇头。“我只是想问你要不要喝咖啡。”

“我可以帮他去取杯咖啡过来。”Molly主动提议道然后朝着门外走去。

“不！”Sherlock喊道，莫名其妙地，他的高声中带了足以阻止某人被一辆失去控制的大巴车撞上的紧迫。

“不？”John和Molly齐声问道。

Sherlock瞪大了眼睛。“除非你现在想喝的话？我可以去——”

John拉住了Sherlock的手臂使他停下。“实际上我刚喝过了。”Sherlock直勾勾地盯着John的手。John松开了他，同时思考着自己有些轻率的接触是否冒犯了那个男人。当Sherlock抬起目光时John给了他一个微笑作为道歉。“不过谢谢你。”

John不曾认为有任何人能够比这个男人刚刚注视着他更为用力的注视一个人了，但不知怎地，Sherlock竟设法做到了。“我在思考的时候会拉小提琴。并不是说我有任何 _不_ 思考的时候。思考是一件我常做的事。每时每刻，准确些说。”

John看向Mike，而后者正诧异的向Sherlock扬起眉毛，就像那个男人刚刚说出口的是“我就是那海象，咕咕咕啾。[1]”Mike皱起眉头，同时伸手拿过工作台上John刚才看见Sherlock捣鼓的各种瓶瓶罐罐并且开始转动它们，John推测他是在查看那些标签。John然后猛地回过神来重新投入了混乱的对话中。“那……蛮好的。我喜欢小提琴。”

由于某些John无法推测的原因，Sherlock看上去惊呆得就像一个马戏团小丑刚跳进了房间并用一个巨大的、吱吱叫的榔头敲打着他的头。“真的？”

John思考着是否是自己的错觉，Sherlock在持续地向他越飘越近。“当然，”John说道，疑惑着为什么那会显得不寻常，“声音蛮好听的。”

Sherlock的嘴角犹豫地牵起并形成了John认为能够获得 **世界最笨拙微笑奖** 的笑。如果这种东西需要存在的话。那个微笑消失的同时Sherlock咳出一句，“有时，”他清了清嗓子，“也就是说偶尔，并不经常，但有时我会一天都不讲话。即使我有时我说很多。不是那种非常多的‘很多’。仅仅是比我在不说任何话的那些天要多一些。那其实是十分正常的说话量，我说的是。”

“Sherlock，你感觉还好吗？”Molly关切地问道，同一时刻Mike说道：“你没事吧，Sherlock？”

“室友。”Sherlock脱口而出，似乎完全无视了其他人。

“室友？”John问道，尝试着去跟上对话中又一个话题的大转变。

“是的，我需要一个室友。你也一样。我们应该成为室友。”Sherlock似乎发觉了自己一直在持续向前移动，于是后退了一两步。“我的意思是，我们 _可以_ 成为室友。如果你愿意的话。”

噢。对。Mike带他过来的原因。他们才刚见面这个男人就这么问感觉蛮奇怪的，John想着。大部分有任何常识的人都会想要至少先了解对方。万一他们根本处不来呢？那样就会……等等。John再次望向Mike：“Oh,你把我的事告诉他了？”

Mike没有回答，他还正目不转睛地盯着Sherlock，就好像他刚刚跳完一段长鼓舞[2]并扯开嗓门唱道“他大舅他二舅都是他舅，高桌子低板凳都是木头[3]。”Sherlock所有朋友都那样看他吗？好吧，无论如何，John现在可真是十分好奇了。“那你是如何知道我需要一个室友的？” 

Sherlock直起身，一瞬间John认为他几乎看上去盛气凌人，精明敏锐。“我看中了伦敦市中心的一个好地方。”Sherlock说话的同时漫不经心地将一只手支在工作台上。或者至少可以说那会显得漫不经心，如果他的手没滑下边缘并使他几乎一头栽进了他正在进行的实验中。他正了正身子，同时发出John认为听上去像是低吼的声音。“我们明晚在那里见面，七点钟。”他紧接着向出口走去，走的同时加快着语速。“抱歉，得赶紧走了。我好像落了……东西……地方。”

John一瞬间有些发懵。Sherlock有些令人懊恼并且十分怪异，甚至整个人都一团糟。但John倒认为他的不可预知至少有些吸引人。同时那家伙似乎也够友好，不管怎样对于John来说是的。所以说John并不抵触和他合租公寓的想法。毕竟有需求迫使，而且在家里有个伴也许对John会有些好处，即使这一次对话就像是被搅拌机混合过的填字游戏。

但是同时Sherlock看上去貌似有点蠢，这使John开始担心他们在长期相处时是否经常会有矛盾出现，所以：“就这样？”

Sherlock猛地急住了脚步。“什么就这样？”

没错，确实蠢，John得出这样的结论。或者至少是健忘，如果他觉得那样就足以继续的话。“我们彼此一无所知。”John简洁但耐心地解释道，这样那个男人就会理解眼下的问题。“我不知道我们要在哪里见面。我甚至不知道你的名字。”

Sherlock以一种John完全搞不懂的目光看向他。也许他终于就要吐出些他是怎么知道John正在寻找室友的解释了，或是他真的快要吐了。看上去两种可能性都很大。他做了个深呼吸，但接着：“名字是Sherlock Holmes。”是他最终唯一说出的，“地址是221B贝克街。”他的脸轻微地扭曲，而John认为也许Mr.Holmes眼睛里进东西了。他发出一声不明原因的沮丧的叹息然后在走出门前结结巴巴地说出听上去像是“午安”的词句。他刚走出一步就再次“砰”地一声把门推开了。“我只是——落了我的大衣。”他说道，同时John认为他看见那个男人的脸红了。

Mr.Holmes穿过房间取回他的手机，将自己甩进大衣里，拿起他的围巾，掉了他的围巾，又捡起他的围巾，一瞬间他就再次出了实验室。他的大衣衣角紧接着被门缝夹了一下，又被他立刻扯出去了，而随即他在走廊中走远的脚步声只比一个从着火的建筑逃生的人要慢一丁点。

John还在因方才的会晤晕头转向着，同时疑惑着Mike Stamford——一个稳重而机敏的男人——究竟是如何能跟一个这么容易慌张的和——John敢肯定——至少有一丢丢蠢的男人成为朋友的。他看向Mike，等待着一个解释，但Mike只是带着一副茫然的表情看着他。

“不，”Mike说道，“他从不像那样。”

**Author's Note:**

> [1]原文："I am the walrus, goo goo g'joob."出自Beatles乐队的《I am the walrus》。  
> [2]原文：Fandango（凡丹戈舞），是一种西班牙舞曲，曲调快速，为3/4或3/8拍子，一般用吉他和响板伴奏，有时可以加入人声歌唱。18世纪时通过西班牙宫廷开始在欧洲流行。为配合歌词的改译作了替换。  
> [3]原文："Galileo, Galileo, Figaro Magnifico."出自皇后乐队的《Bohemian Rhapsody（波西米亚狂想曲）》，前文中的凡丹戈舞在这首歌中也有提及。此处为还原效果译者选了能够想到的最符合意境的歌词……


End file.
